The Best Birthday
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: For Taylor Grace because it's her birthday!  It's Rose's birthday and the Doctor wants her to have the best day she could possibly be given. Please R&R!


_**This is going to be a surprise to Taylor Grace will hopefully read this, but as a birthday gift I decided to write this for her...**_

Today was a special day, today was Rose's birthday. The Doctor was excited, because he had things planned for today that he was hoping Rose would really enjoy. He loved making his companion happy, when she was happy, he was happy.

The Doctor walked down the corridor to Rose's room with a card in his hand. He decided that he couldn't wait any longer for Rose to wake up, so he was going to wake her up himself. Well, he was also hoping that she wouldn't tell him to go away and let her sleep. The sooner they were both ready, the sooner the Doctor could start making Rose's birthday the best she's ever had.

He knocked on her door and when he didn't receive an answer, the Doctor slowly opened the door and walked inside; turning on Rose's light as he made his way inside.

"Rose, time to get up." The Doctor said quietly. He continued to walk up to her bed and set the card on the table. The Doctor then sat on her bed and began to shake her gently.

"Come on, Rose wakie-wakie rise and shine." The Doctor said still shaking her.

"Mmm," Rose moaned and rolled over onto her back opening her eyes and staring at the Doctor's smiling face.

"What's the time?" Rose asked sleepily.

"9, I got bored of waiting for you to get up."

"Why?"

"It's you birthday, and I have things planned for today." The Doctor told her.

"Like what?" Rose asked sitting up in her bed.

"They wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." The Doctor said.

"OK, I'm up." Rose stood up and smiled at the Doctor.

"OK then, let's go!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Doctor, why are you so excited?" Rose asked as they reached the kitchen.

"Because...I dunno, I just am!" The Doctor said.

"OK, but I think I'm the one that's supposed to be excited here." Rose said.

"Right, close your eyes." The Doctor said.

"OK," Rose closed her eyes and smiled.

The Doctor opened the kitchen door and Rose opened her eyes. She gasped at the site in front of her.

"Wow, Doctor, this is amazing. Thank you." Rose said.

"Thank you Rose." In front of them was a table full of food and gifts. The kitchen wad decorated in pink decorations and the smell of chocolate cake filled the air.

"Doctor, I don't know what to say." Rose smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Go on, sit down." The Doctor pulled at chair out for her and Rose sat down while the Doctor pushed her in. "I made you, your favourite breakfast and the gifts are from people like your mum, Jack, Martha, Donna and Mickey. Oh and there's one from me as well, but I want you to open that later." The Doctor said. Rose just smiled.

The Doctor sat down opposite her and together they ate. Rose couldn't stop smiling as she did so. The Doctor smiled with her and when they had finished the Doctor took their plates and put them in the sink.

"Now, I believe it's time for the presents." The Doctor said, passing one of the gifts on the table to Rose.

Rose read the label. It read:

'To Rosie,

Happy birthday, hope the Doctor treats you right.

Love,

Jack.'

Rose giggled at the note and began to tear away the wrapping paper. In her hands was a mug with the words: Mrs Doctor, written on them. Rose giggled and put the mug on the table as the Doctor passed her another gift.

Once all the gifts had been opened, the Doctor told Rose to go and get dressed because he wanted to show her something. He said that she didn't need to dress to go out, but maybe it would be best to get dressed anyway.

When she returned, the smile on Rose's face hadn't disappeared. The Doctor smiled at her and then pulled a lever, sending the two of them to the floor. Once the TARDIS had stopped, the Doctor took Rose's hand and pulled her up. Then he led her to the doors and opened them.

The sight in front of them was amazingly beautiful. They were in space, the time or location was unknown, but that didn't matter. They were looking at what looked like a small galaxy, the brightness and the colours were beautiful. Rose turned to the Doctor for an explanation.

"This is a newly formed galaxy, beautiful isn't it? I wanted to show it to you, because out of the galaxies I've seen, this is the most wonderful. The colours are vibrant and the new sun in the middle makes even more wonderful." The Doctor said.

"Wow," Rose breathed.

"You like it?"

"Yes, it's amazing. People on Earth never really know how beautiful the universe really is. Only a handful of us know. And it feels wonderful, knowing that I'm part of it." Rose smiled at the Doctor and he smiled back.

"Rose, my present to you is this." The Doctor pulled out of his pocket a long leather box that looked old. He handed it to Rose, who took it and looked at the Doctor, who nodded telling her to open it.

Rose slowly opened the box, she gasped at what she saw. Inside the old box was a sliver pendant with a white diamond in the middle. It was engraved with writing that was in a language the TARDIS refused to translate; Gallifreyan.

Rose looked at the Doctor, he smiled at her.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Rose said.

"I wanted what was best for my Rose." The Doctor said. He took the locket out of the box and put it around Rose's neck. He smiled at her. "Looks good on you." He said.

"What does it say?" Rose asked gently.

The Doctor put the box on the floor and took Rose's hands. "It says...I love you." The Doctor said looking into Rose's eyes. Rose's eyes widened at what the Doctor had said.

"You love me?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I do, very much."

Rose felt tears in her eyes at the Doctor's words. "I love you, too."

The Doctor bent down and pressed his lips to hers in a slow and loving kiss. Rose responded and the two of them stood there, their lips locked. The light of the galaxy engulfing them.

To Rose, this was the best birthday she could have ever wished for.

~End.

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAYLOR! HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT DAY! **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read this. I hope it was OK. **_

_**Please review!**_

_**DTSATRF!**_


End file.
